


but hold your breath because tonight will be the night that i will fall for you, over again.

by protect-me (troshby)



Series: fall for you [4]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2582180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troshby/pseuds/protect-me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what ever happened to ryan's mind?</p>
            </blockquote>





	but hold your breath because tonight will be the night that i will fall for you, over again.

While Madison was putting Ryden to sleep, Ryan was setting up a surprise in the backyard. When they were at dinner, it seemed Ryan had fallen for Madison all over again- maybe even harder. The way the younger man was interacting with his son really made Ryan question himself. He began to wonder whether or not his long stance against marriage was even valid anymore. Madison had proven himself time and time again that he was nothing like Katie. He had proven to Ryan that he was capable of dealing with someone as energetic as Ryden.

After he finished setting up Madison’s surprise, Ryan made his way up the stairs, thinking to himself what a wonderful person he had by his side. Madison had been there through some of Ryan’s toughest times.

For example, when he had caught cheating Katie for the last time (the time that would eventually convince Ryan that he needed to divorce her). Ryan had gone to the local diner, to drink a cup of coffee by himself, so he could think what he was going to do next. Madison was just a young man back then, only about twenty.He walked over to Ryan- because it was almost closing time and honestly he just wanted to go home. He was feeling extra grumpy today so he was ready to bitch Ryan out. But when he uttered those first words, and when Ryan looked up at him with those red swollen eyes, he swallowed his pride and decided to help a fellow brother out. They spoke and spoke for hours until Ryan thought that he had gotten everything out. They exchanged numbers and eventually started talking (more than casually). After about three months, Ryan decided to make a move on Madison, to which the younger man happily complied. Before either of them knew it, they had been dating for about six and a half years and living together. Who would have known that the thin coffee boy would come to mean so much to Ryan, who would have known.

When Ryan made it to Ryden’s room, Madison looked at the young boy with nothing but loving eyes. He was looking at him as if he were his own. Ryan sighed loudly, which caught Madison’s attention. He looked back at him with a smile before standing up. They both exited the room and made their way down the stairs.

“You know I love you,” Ryan began.”Right?”

Madison smiled, leaning in to hug Ryan, “Of course.”

“Then go out to the backyard.”

Madison looked at Ryan as if he’d spoken some foreign language he’d never even heard before. The older man led him to the back as he watched Madison’s eyes grow wider than they had been. He turned to look back at Ryan.

“What is this Vogelsong?” 

“You can read, right?”

He picked up a card that was at the center of a table, reading it quickly. When he finished, he turned around, only to find Ryan on one knee in front of him. He was confused at first because Ryan had told him that after Katie, he didn’t want to get married. They even had a fight about marriage, for fuck’s sake!

“I know I’ve said that I don’t want to get married,” he began, pulling a box out of his back pocket and presenting it to Madison. “But after what we recently went through, I don’t want to lose you again. Not only that, but I love you so much that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I knew it from day one, when we met at the dinner you worked at. All that being said, will you do me the honor of marrying me?”

With tears in his eyes and a quivering lip, Madison gladly accepted the proposal. He didn’t think this day would ever happen so he was so happy that it did, the way it did- the night that Ryan fell for Madison all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> this short series was very fun to write. i might do another, longer series in the near the future. maybe another pairing maybe this one. i really don't know yet, but i do know that it's going to be christmas themed. look forward to that! :)


End file.
